Precision generation of pulses or data edges is desirable for various electronic equipment, such as precision instrumentation, radar, and the like. Often times, a high-speed clock is required to obtain high-precision pulses. For example, a stream of pulses with an edge position resolution of 40 picoseconds (ps) requires a 25 gigahertz (GHz) clock. A clock generator for generating such a high speed dock may consume significant power or otherwise may be unavailable. In another example, a stream of pulses with an edge position resolution of 10 ps requires a 100 GHz serial clock. A clock generator for generating such a high speed clock may not be readily available. Thus, there is a need for precision pulse generation without use of a high-speed clock.